South Africa is one of the five countries worldwide that rank in the top ten of highest TB burden, highest TB/HIV burden and highest HIV burden. The lack of experienced investigators in clinical, operational, laboratory and health services research s one of the main reasons behind the failure of South Africa to meet its tuberculosis control targets. The recent reports of highly resistant tuberculosis among HIV patients are of particular concern to the global community as tuberculosis is easily transmitted through respiratory droplets. This grant is a combined proposal from from three South African universities (University of the Witwatersrand, University of Cape Town, Stellenbosch University) and two US universities (Johns Hopkins and University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill). This grant creates a comprehensive TB/HIV training and research program. The overall aim of this grant is to develop new research ideas among South African investigators concerning the joint epidemic of HIV and tuberculosis. We shall identify bright, young investigators and mentor them as they develop clinical, epidemiological and laboratory projects to attack these twin problems. We shall do this through short, medium and long term training programs both in the United States and South Africa including lectures, small group, internet based and one on one mentoring.[unreadable]